


The Bases are Loaded

by Imasupermuteant



Series: Out of Time [3]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasupermuteant/pseuds/Imasupermuteant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody is quite sure which action corresponds to which outdated sports metaphor, but good times are had anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bases are Loaded

  
**First Base**  
  
Bart is trying to slow himself down. It's hard because, well because he's _him_ , but it's also hard because he's so excited and happy and he feels really, _really_ good.  
  
Booster's got his hand in Bart's hair and they're kissing. It's nice kissing, and not the kind that Bart had with that one girl from his biology class who kept trying to stick her tongue down his throat. Kissing Carol had also been nice, but that's beside the point.  
  
He really likes the way Booster kisses him, gently and with attention to detail and really, really _involved_.  
  
Which is why Bart's trying to slow himself down. He doesn't want Booster to think that he's not paying attention or doesn't like it or something like that so he's focusing. Really. Hard.  
  
"Are you okay?" Booster isn't kissing him anymore. Why?! Bart doesn't know, but it feels _horrible_.  
  
"I'm fine. Very fine. Kissing." He says because it's hard to speak in real sentences when he's _paying attention_ so hard.  
  
Booster laughs, "You need to relax, Bart."  
  
"I am relaxed!"  
  
"No you're not."  
  
Bart frowns because he's right. "I just don't want to go too fast."  
  
Any other person, anyone else Bart knows, would be talking about their relationship and expectations and crap like that but Booster just smiles and leans in to kiss him again.  
  
"It's alright," Booster says, "You go as fast as you want."  
  
So Bart speeds up. The kiss lasts for eternity. It's _perfect_.  
  
  
  
 **Second Base**  
  
Booster doesn't hang out with the Titans often (mostly because he's older than even Gar, and it's a little awkward for everyone but Bart) but on the occasion that he does it's always an adventure. This time they've all gone to a club and Bart's sitting at their table watching Booster dance. It's pretty magical, as anyone who’s seen Booster dance can attest.  
  
"Dude!" Kon says, leaning over Bart's shoulder with his decidedly non-alcoholic drink in hand (they won't sell Kon alcohol even if he shows them the T-shirt. Possibly because of it.) "You're boytoy's getting to second base with that chick."  
  
"I don't even know what that means." Bart tells him with wide eyes, looking over to where Booster is dancing (like a pretty, pretty dancing thing).  
  
"He's got his hand in her shirt!" Kon explains.  
  
"And her pants, looks like." Bart agrees.  
  
"Aren't you angry or something? He's cheating on you!"  
  
"No he isn't." Bart tells him calmly and with rolling eyes, "I don't even _have_ breasts."  
  
  
  
 **Third Base**  
  
Bart thinks that Ted might be warming up to him.  
  
"So, what base are you guys on?"  
  
They're all hanging out at Ted's apartment and watching football (Booster has trouble remembering the 21st century rules) and drinking root beer and Being Guys. Bart likes this activity even though he keeps rooting for the wrong team.  
  
"What?" says Booster.  
  
"I've got this!" Bart says, "Five!"  
  
Ted sighs, "There aren't five bases, Bart."  
  
"How _old_ are you?" Booster asks, having finally caught on.  
  
"Shut up. I want to know. First?"  
  
Bart nods. Booster looks to the ceiling paint (he's an atheist) for guidance.  
  
"Second?"  
  
Booster nods this time because it never takes him that long to give in to the juvenile.  
  
"Third?"  
  
"What's third again?" Bart asks, "Is that oral sex? Shouldn't that be, like, fourth base?"  
  
"What game is this?" Booster asks, "What if your partner doesn't have a mouth?"  
  
"Doesn't have a _what_?" Ted seems confused.  
  
"I think third base is manual sex." Bart chimes in.  
  
"Why did I even _ask_?" Ted cries.  
  
"Because you're a child." Booster tells him.  
  
"No, _you're_ a child."  
  
"No you!"  
  
"The point is," Bart interrupts, having gone to the kitchen to popcorn during their brief argument, "That Booster and I have totally gotten to third base. We've had, like, four kinds of sex. That's a first down or something isn't it?"  
  
Bart loves Guy Time.  
  
  
  
 **Home run**  
  
Bart is good at sex. He was worried for a minute there (a subjective minute spent in a broom closet at the JLA headquarters, but a minute nonetheless) but he's discovered that he has _natural talents_ in this area and that's pretty awesome.  
  
Like now, for instance, when he's got his mouth around Booster's cock and his hand on his own and he's vibrating all over.  
  
Vibrating. All. Over.  
  
Bart knows he's awesome. He knows it even more when Booster groans and comes and Bart's still vibrating because he knows for a fact that Booster likes it that way.  
  
And he's coming too, moaning around Booster's softening cock, and he knows that his boyfriend will still be up for another round just as Bart's getting antsy for another orgasm. It's great.  
  
For now, Booster is pulling him up for hugs and kisses and is whispering endearments into Bart's hair that make Bart feel loved and warm and perfect.  
  
Bart is good at sex. But more important, he thinks, he's good at loving Booster.

**Author's Note:**

> The author in no way condones the use of the "baseball-diamond" analogy for sex. It's pretty damn gender-normative, restrictive, and not particularly constructive. Bart and Booster agree with me


End file.
